


Joyeux anniversaire kitsune

by Nasharum



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: Il fête son anniversaire, mais aussi la mort de ses parents, et en ce jour de joie pour le village, il n'arrive pas à être heureux...
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Joyeux anniversaire kitsune

Tous ses amis l’ont invité pour son anniversaire. Il n’a pas vraiment le cœur à faire la fête, mais il doit se montrer fort devant eux. Distribuer des sourires, des rires et une attitude joyeuse qu’il a de plus en plus de mal à porter. Ce masque derrière lequel il se cache depuis trop longtemps. Mais il ne veut pas les inquiéter, surtout pas Sakura. Ces derniers temps, il n’arrive même plus a se regarder dans la glace. Incapable de voir son vrai visage, celui ravagé de larme au réveil, ou celui déprimé. La dernière fois, il a cru voir un cadavre fraîchement exhumé à la place de son reflet. L’ombre de lui-même, voilà ce qu’il est.

Il y avait bêtement cru, il avait cru que Sasuke reviendrait après la mort de son frère. Belle illusion.

Ero-Sennin était mort et, chaque jour, sa présence et sa perversité lui manquaient. Il avait le don de lui faire penser à autre chose. Il arrivait à lui remonter le moral si simplement. Mais lui non plus n’était plus là. Quelque part, il l’avait aussi abandonné. N’était-ce pas sa vie ? Abandonné par ses propres parents morts, puis Sasuke, puis son mentor. Sakura était là, à rire au milieu de tous ses amis. Pourquoi c’était si dur de faire semblant ?

Au milieu de ce restaurant bondé d’amis, de ses senseis, de la vieille hokage il se sentait seul, tellement seul. Il n’était pas parvenu à ramener Sasuke. Le voulait-il tout compte fait ? Si Sasuke voulait tirer un trait sur le passé, alors pourquoi lui n’y arrivait-il pas ?

« Naruto ? » bégaya Hinata.

« Ho salut Hinata. » Il lui offrit le sourire le plus faux et le plus resplendissant de sa gamme, ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme dix fois plus.

« Je… Heu… Je voulait savoir si tu t’amusais bien ? » Naruto ne se leurrait pas. Sakura avait finalement trouvé, dans les bras de Shikamaru, le réconfort et l’amour tant espérés. Ils formaient un drôle de couple, mais il était heureux pour eux. Hinata voyait certainement le moment de déclarer sa flamme.

« Comme un petit fou ! Il parait que Lee va nous présenter sa copine. » Hinata tritura ses mains.

« Oui. »

Il s’éloigna pour aller discuter avec Choji, Tenten, Ino et Shikamaru. Lee présenta sa nouvelle copine et ce fut un vrai choc de voir Temari. Kankuro et Gaara suivaient, l’air blasé.

« Salut ! » lança Naruto, feintant la joie à merveille.

« Joyeux anniversaire. » lui firent les nouveaux arrivants.

« un Kage peut-il se permettre de partir en visite comme ça ? » railla Naruto, alors que Gaara haussait les épaules.

« Temari m’aurait tué sinon. Elle est mordue de ce Lee. »

« Et toi, quand est-ce que tu vas enfin te caser avec une fille ? C’est pas les jolies filles qui manquent à Konoha. » demanda aimablement Kankuro avec un ricanement. Il est vrai que beaucoup ici étaient déjà en couple, ou l’avaient été, alors que lui semblait être toujours célibataire. Naruto perdit son sourire instantanément. Une sorte de silence commença à tomber au fur et à mesure que les gens voyaient la tête d’enterrement du blond.

« Je suis casé. »

Le silence qui était tombé se fit pesant d’incompréhension. Sai mit les deux pieds dans le plat, ne comprenant pas les attitudes des autres.

« Et pourquoi tu ne nous la présentes pas ? »

Sakura eut envie de lui foutre une droite.

« Sai ! Ce genre de chose ne se demande pas ! »

« Laisse Sakura. Sai demande simplement ce que personne ici n’ose demander. Je sais que pas mal de gens ici se demandent depuis des années si j’ai une vie à côté des missions. Vous êtes presque tous en couple et je ne suis pas sourd au point de ne pas entendre les rumeurs qui courent sur moi. La plus drôle, c’est celle qui me dit encore puceau. »

Naruto partit les yeux dans le vague et émit un rire, alors que ses amis affichaient une mine entre surprise et gêne. La curiosité les poussant, il fallait avouer que, plus muet sur sa vie sentimentale que Naruto, c’était clairement dur. Même Shino avait eu une peine de cœur !

« Pour apaiser la curiosité, je suis en couple depuis trois ans. Et si je ne vous présente pas cette personne, c’est que je n’ai ni l’envie, ni l’occasion. »

Il avais coupé la parole de Sakura, qui voulait parler. Sakura, la seule à savoir ce qui se cachait vraiment en lui. Elle avait été une confidente après le départ de Sasuke, elle l’avais soutenu du mieux qu’elle avait pu. Elle avait organisé cette fête d’anniversaire pour redonner un peu de joie de vivre à Naruto en ce jour douloureux, qui englobait son anniversaire, mais aussi la mort de ses parents, alors que tout le village fêtait la mort de Kyuubi.

Iruka entra dans le restaurant et salua tout le monde, suivi de près par Kakashi qui s’était absenté entre temps pour il ne savait quelle raison. Le groupe des jeunes fut de nouveau emporté dans les conversations. Kiba leva son verre.

« On pourrait porter un toast à Naruto pour son anniversaire avant d’attaquer les cadeaux. » Choji, la bouche pleine, leva son verre avec le sourire, suivi de tout le monde, alors que Tsunade s’apprêta a faire un petit discours.

« J’ai rarement rencontré des gamins aussi tête de mule que Naruto, avec une détermination à toute épreuve. Si j’ai une chose à dire ce serait de ne pas abandonner, Naruto, la vie réserve parfois des surprise. »

Elle fut applaudie rapidement alors que Naruto regardait la mine de Kakashi, toujours aussi souriante malgré son seul œil visible.

Il fut convié à ouvrir ses cadeaux, limite poussés par tout le monde. Il déballa méticuleusement un tas immense de cartons contenant entre autre des nécessaires à ninja comme des kunais, des lames à aiguiser, des bandages, etc... il eut un nombre de peluche impressionnant aussi.

Tout le monde semblait vraiment bien s'amuser et c'était très bien, pensa Naruto, tout de même amer a l'intérieur. Dans la pénombre, les gens se mettaient à danser. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que deux bras l'enserrèrent. Le blond ne fit rien qu'un soupir.

« Et tes promesses ? » demanda Naruto, las. La voix dans son dos lui murmura sans le lâcher.

« Je suis désolé. »

« T'avais pas le droit de partir comme ça. »

La prise l'enserra un peu plus.

« Je suis désolé. » La phrase fut ponctuée d'un baiser dans le cou et les lèvres recueillirent des larmes salées.

« Naruto, je suis vraiment désolé. Mais je devais le faire à ma manière. »

Le blond se laissa aller contre le torse.

« J'ai eu toutes tes lettres, surtout celles pour mes anniversaires. »

La voix reprit dans le cou.

« Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi, ça a été une vraie torture. »

Naruto ferma les yeux et se retourna pour se coller contre la poitrine qui l'enserra avec force.

« Tu restes ? »

« Je reste. »

« Reprends ton apparence. »

« Ça va pas faire un peu déplacé en plein milieu de ta fête? »

« Je m'en fous, c'est toi mon plus beau cadeau. »

La voix émit un soupir.

« J'ai bien fait de régler les détails avant avec Tsunade. »

« Raison de plus. »

Naruto, sans ouvrir les yeux, sut qu'il avait enfin le torse de Sasuke sous les doigts, l'odeur de sa peau et ses bras autour de son dos.

« Joyeux anniversaire kitsune. » le taquina le brun alors que la voix de son amant avait fait ronronner le blond.

« merci Su. »

Peu à peu la salle se rendit compte que Sasuke était ici, avec Naruto dans les bras. Et les coups de coudes se distribuèrent. Naruto rouvrit les yeux sur ceux de Sasuke.

« On rentre à la maison? »

« Hn. »

En voyant partir calmement Naruto, soudé a Sasuke comme s’il allait s'envoler, Gaara, Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka et Sakura eurent un sourire doux.


End file.
